


popping the question

by notavodkashot



Series: Terms and Conditions Apply [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fake Marriage, Gen, Marriage of Convenience, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: Nyx, oblivious to Prompto's crush on him, pops the best worst question he could possibly ask.





	popping the question

“So,” Nyx begins, running a hand over his hair, “we’ve known each other for a while, now, yeah?”

“Couple months, yeah,” Prompto replies, head tilted to the side slightly and trying very hard not to notice when Nyx starts fiddling with a braid. 

He tries really hard not to notice a lot of the things Nyx does, because then it’d be creepy. Like… keep a stack of candid photos stalker style creepy. And he’s not! At all! So maybe he had a crush for a bit, but that’s behind him. Totally. And Nyx is like. Ten years his senior or something. That’s just weird.

Haha.

So weird.

“Yeah, but I like you, Prompto,” Nyx says, lips pulled into a half smirk, “you’re a solid friend to have.”

Prompto, who has not just bluntly recovered from a terrible heartattack, laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck and looking away.

“Aww, c’mon, dude, don’t make it weird.”

“I’m serious,” Nyx replies, and licks his lips. Which is not distracting or anything, why would you think that, it’s not like Prompto’s staring or anything. “And I’m also about to make it  _really_ weird, but. Uh. Would you marry me?”

Prompto’s OS crashes quietly and completely as he stares and stops pretending he’s not.

“ _What_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.


End file.
